At the Bus
by HelloToki
Summary: In which Lee Ping has to take the bus, and a stranger takes advantage of this. (Rated M since I don't trust myself. Warning: Possible non-con; No like? Then don't read..)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Sexual harassment/Inappropriate touching, unidentified/Lee.. possible OOC!Lee (the kind that ends up being sexually violated. Yep.)**

**By the way, this story might turn out as a non-con fic (more or less? I'm still deciding how I should end this)**

**EDIT: Fixed some grammar/spelling mistakes (Though there still might be a few there; I admit I was kind of skimming through). It was like 1 in the morning.. Someone requested something like this; I'm simply fulfilling his/her request. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detentionaire.**

* * *

><p><span>Day 1<span>

Lee stepped inside the bus like usual, replaying the memory of what happened this morning: his mom was really mad at him, and was still in a bad mood.. meaning he had to take the bus instead so he wouldn't be facing her in such a state.

The male let out a sigh, already being in a not-so-great mood.

_'Oh man.. I've really done it this time, haven't I?'_

The bus was a bit empty of people today, so the red and black-haired easily found a empty seat. Sitting down, Lee glanced around for Cam or Holger to no avail.

He took out his phone to keep himself busy; his current mood needed something to distract him.

_'Heck, even Biffy would do. Right now I just need someone to talk with-' _His thoughts were cut short as the male let out a surprised squeak. He looked down to see a hand sneaking up inside his shirt, roaming around his torso freely.

"W-What.." Lee looked over to his side to see the man responsible for this sudden action. The man had a dazed look, and there was something in his eyes that the detentionaire couldn't quite place.

Despite being a little bit freaked out, the 15 year-old firmly held the stranger's hand in place, as a way to tell him to stop.. The stranger apparently got the idea by doing so.

"Sorry.. Didn't mean to," the stranger said in a slurred speech, making the boy wonder if the man was intoxicated or being a creep on his own.

"It's okay.." was the quiet reply. Lee looked away, and tried to push any more thoughts away from his mind. Surely it was an accident; the man even apologized! No way it would happen again.. Right? He was already in a bad mood.

* * *

><p><span>Day 2<span>

Lee took the bus again today despite the incident from yesterday. He assured to himself it was just an accident, and didn't tell anyone about it.

The bus is particularly crowded with more people this time, much to his dismay. All of the seats were already taken, so he had no choice but to stay up the whole entire time until he arrives at his destination.

There was still no sign of any of his friends, not even anyone he knows.

_'I don't think I'm THAT early.. Seriously, this is just getting weird.' _Lee yawned a bit, still feeling a bit sleepy; he didn't exactly had a great dream last night.. It was mainly about the small incident.. that turned into something of inappropriate touching.

Suddenly, Lee felt something shoved in between his legs. The large crowd of people became larger, and the people were shifting about aimlessly. He chose to ignore the uncomfortable feeling as he began to look down in embarrassment, blushing. What a terrible situation to be in.

However, the foreign thing began to rub between his legs, and soon what appeared to be hands started to feel around the teen's lower body.

Lee tensed up in response to the feeling, and started to emit small, weak whimpers that wasn't loud enough to catch the ears of the people surrounding the red and black-haired.

Apparently, the one responsible for the touching found it amusing to continue the sexual harassment upon hearing the whimpers coming from the teen. A faint chuckle was heard behind Lee.

"S-Stop.." Lee muttered out rather quietly than he himself expected, but it failed to stop. Instead, the touching went a bit more extreme. One of the hands soon found its way inside the detentionaire's pants, and was close to feeling his-

Not wanting to continue this any further, Lee seized the hand but froze. The hand looked a lot like from before, when that man was touching his chest yesterday. It was a lot like the rough, tan-skinned hand that was touching him that day.

_He really hoped it was a different person, but would that change anything? Actually, what the hell was he thinking, hoping it was a different person instead!?_

"Nice to see you again, boy. Enjoying the feel?" _It was him; he knew that voice from that day as well!_

Lee didn't respond, and was simply still in place while staring at the hand in realization.. _This can't be happening. _

The hand then retreated from his hold, and he heard the faint sound of metal scraping..

The man whispered again to his ear, "Tell anyone about this and you'll deeply regret it." The older man took this chance to continue feeling the boy, who was still frozen in place when he felt a sharp object cut his delicate skin, feeling slight pain.

The male teen had to cover his mouth from emitting any more whimpers with his own hand, while his other hand was holding onto his left side where the cut was made. He could feel the blood trickle down his fingers.. But then the man's hand took both of his own in a strong hold, rendering him vulnerable.

The stranger continued to where he left off. One of his rough hands started to resume moving its way to Lee's pants, fondling him while the other hand had both of Lee's hands in a vice-like grip. The latter bit his lip, trying his best to restrain a whimper or even a moan.

The young male was blushing and panting heavily, feeling embarrassed and helpless in his current state. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. He was going to be possibly raped right now, and he was unable to do anything to stop the older man.

_'This guy's beyond of a creep.. And here I am, letting him do whatever he wants to me..' _

But then, the touching came to a halt. Lee caught a quick glimpse of the man's retreating hands and heard the uttering of small curses.

Confused but relieved, the detentionaire looked to where he was looking at. It then dawned on him when he saw students he actually knew come inside the bus.

He felt the stranger's presence disappear behind him almost instantly, and Lee had to quickly hold onto a nearby metal pole to prevent himself from falling down into the ground after the large crowd of people exited out. He felt weak, as if his body was dead weight to him.

He found a place to sit, and immediately took that opportunity to claim the seat. He didn't know what to feel: relieved that it wasn't a worst-case scenario like he was expecting, or angry at himself for not doing anything sooner? He'll have to confront this in a later time.

Either way, Lee decided to ask his mom to drop him off tomorrow. He did not want to stay with the risk of meeting that creep again, nor was he looking forward to any of the continued sexual harassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was bad wasn't it? (shiver) Next chapter will come out soon if I feel like completing this. Later peeps~ I was thinking of adding a certain character (or more), since the original was a bit.. meh. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Change(s) in POV. Just trying out different perspectives. The 1st one is in Lee's point of view. ****No sexual stuff of any sort in this chapter.**

**Also, reply to VampireShinobie:**

**I laughed so hard when I first saw this in my mail. XD .. Which was at the wrong timing since it was in the middle of the night. I thought I was going to stop breathing right there... Pfft. But if I did planned to make it him, it would be in an entirely different situation :D /okay, I'll stop/**

**Don't worry; The Serpent shall make his appearance.. in this chapter, actually. I already decided he would be in this from the beginning, so.. Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detentionaire.**

* * *

><p><span>Day 3<span>

I was currently inside the car with my mom driving yet again with those driving skills of hers.

"Move it already!" She yelled, and began honking the horn.

_'I didn't tell Mom, or even anyone about what happened in the bus yet.. Not only is it stupid, would anyone even believe me at all?'_

The thoughts of any possible worst-case scenarios already flashed through my mind. Even though it only made me more reluctant to utter a single word about it, my mouth started to speak.

"Uh.. Mom? When I was on the bus yesterday, I.." My voice trailed off, struggling with how to explain what had happened.

_'I was molested by some guy I didn't even know, not to mention being completely helpless? Yeah, right.'_

"Yes? What is it, Lee?" She was waiting for me to continue.

"Err.. There was this guy who.. Never mind.." _I just can't bring myself to say it._ Ending the attempted conversation rather shortly, I saw the confused look on Mom's face but said nothing as she side-glanced at me.

* * *

><p><span>At the school- Morning<span>

"Yo, ese! What up?" came the voice of Camilio Esmereldo Martinez, the student-president of A. Nigma High.. a title and reputation that may be taken away at current circumstances for the short male (blackmailing and stuff). He raised his fist for the fist bump they usually do, to which Lee casually did (albeit somewhat dazed).

They began to walk through the hallways of the school, with various students either chattering or walking about.

"Nothing much." Lee glanced around his surroundings. "Holger isn't here yet?"

"Nah bro, but he's probably-" As in on cue, our favorite Scandinavian male had arrived. He embraced his two friends happily.

"Holger is here! No want to make friends worry, yes?"

"Whoa-" The Hispanic male tried to pull away, to no avail. Giggling was heard as girls passed by the three and earning a few curious glances from other passing students.

...

"DUDE!"

Holger smiled sheepishly in response, and began to babble on about something else to Cam.

While these two did so, Lee was not as responsive to initiate the conversation with them.

He simply stood, frozen in place. The familiar feeling of fear and dread made him shudder; the memories of the bus incident started to become come back, and suddenly it's as if the man was here-

"..-Lee?" Hearing his name, he snapped back to reality. Cam and Holger were both staring at him, a mix of confusion and worry shown in both of their expressions. Holger then released the two from the hug.

"Huh?" His amigos didn't hesitate to repeat what they said (in different wording), asking Lee again.

"Dude, you okay? You didn't look mucho great earlier."

"I'm fine," was the reply.

"Perhaps Holger-from-school give more hug of friendship?" The other two turned to look at the taller male, who seems ready to do so. Simultaneously, the one deemed with smallish legs seemed ready to protest.

"No—no thanks. That's enough hugging for now, Holg. And it's nothing, really; I just didn't sleep well last night." The high school prankster managed to say. The other two didn't press him further on the topic afterwards, and soon all three of them had to get to class (after a short conversation regarding the blackmailing and conspiracies).

The school day was uneventful as Lee Ping couldn't quite concentrate on anything but _that_ today.

* * *

><p><span>Different POV.. (Hint: It hisses. Maybe I should've said 'he', since.. You know what, never mind)<span>

"Hm.." A figure was staring at the large screen before him, leaning onto his chair rather comfortably while gently stroking the snake resting on his shoulders. The snake let out a small hiss, feeling content from the touch.

"Priscilla, what _ever_ should I do? It seems Mr. Cat-Mouse Ping got himself someone close on his tail.. A bit too _close_," said the figure in a mocking tone to the snake, now known as Priscilla. The mentioned reptile simply hissed once more to reply.

The man had full-access to every single security camera around the city; he had managed to see a small glimpse of the scene that had took place in the bus.

Though it didn't show the entire thing clearly (there was only _so much_ to see in those cameras with limited perspective views), even he could figure out the scene with the suggestive touching..

And that it definitely was no accident, despite the crowded state filled with passengers in the public transportation vehicle. He could have sworn that _vile_ man had a smug look on his face during all of that.

"It's more than likely he'll come back, so it seems I must keep a look-out for today as well. Looks like I'll be seeing Mr. Lee Ping sooner or later, right Priscilla?" The Serpent continued, who giggled in that high-pitched voice of his ('cause I mean seriously.. that high-pitched giggle though).

Priscilla hissed, as if to respond. But it might have noticed something as well from the large visual screen, because the hissing reptile appeared to be motioning the man's attention towards one of the small screens showing the insides of a certain high school within the city.

Having access to the security cameras inside the school is really of no surprise (to him at least), but at times they were restricted since full-control also lies within A. Nigma High. And that principal.

Serving as a security cam just like the rest, it showed Lee Ping conversing with his mother in the hallways, though their expressions (mainly the former) indicate some sort of argument.

As much as the Serpent wished to know what they're saying, he remembered one of the things regarding the restricted-access: sound.

'_Hmph, whatever. I'll probably find out later. For now, I simply wait..' _The Serpent mused to himself as he turned off the visual screen via the remote on his desk.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile..<span>

"Mom, you can't be serious! Are you really going out for a date with Dad today after school?"

"Of course, Lee; I thought I told you this morning.. Also, is now really the time to be talking about this?" Sue was slightly flustered from the mention of their date at such a place, despite the fact no one seems to be present with them except the two.

'_Shoot. I think I was spacing out that time..' _The 15 year-old male briefly thought.

"I.." Lee started to say, but then his mother continued to speak. "After some talking through, we will trust you on staying home in your room without me constantly reminding you."

".. By taking the bus?" A nervous reply.

"Yes. We will come back around 8. I better find you in your room without causing any sort of trouble, mister! This is probably only time I'll let you off for today," Mrs. Ping remarked.

'_The idea of simply being taken home by having you drop me off there sounds WAY better than going back there.'_

"Besides.. you are usually fine with being dropped off home by taking the bus. It is strange why you do not want to take it again today." The woman gave a look of suspicion at her son, who averted his eyes away from her gaze.

"I- just wanted to say sorry for last time, when you were still mad at me.." He lied, still looking away. Though he truly planned to apologize to her, that wasn't what he was troubled with at the moment.

Sue Ping seemed to have accepted it, not aware of the lie. She nodded and smiled slightly in understanding, which only made him feel worse for lying in front of her.

"I have already forgiven you, Lee. Now, I have to go get ready." Saying their farewells, Mrs. Ping quickly left the building.

.. At the same time, he heard Barrage moving through the hallways. The detentionaire took this chance to go to the sub-basement for detention.

'_Oh well.. There's no way he would still be there at such a time, right? I'm probably just being paranoid..' _He tried to reassure himself, running off to his destination.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have to stop it there, since I got to get ready for school tomorrow.. The whole week will be school, so having a break in Thanksgiving is a no-show at all. *sighs* (I hate it so much)<strong>

**On the other hand, progress on new chapter is already in the works as you read this~ (whether you are or not) Story might end in 1 or 2 chapters, it depends. **

**Happy (early) Thanksgiving~ Later, peeps!**


End file.
